


The Sweetness of Murder

by hope_bagels_69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Kinda, Kinda sweet?, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Murder Fantasies, Rogue is the poster-boy for sadism, kinda kinky?, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_bagels_69/pseuds/hope_bagels_69
Summary: William is hot when he's soaked in blood. Then again, William is always hot in Rogue's eyes.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	The Sweetness of Murder

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so if y'all don't like stuff involving blood or murder ya might not like this  
> Also, for context, William and Rogue are two of the main villains in a story I'm currently writing (I might post it soon)  
> aaaaanyways, enjoy!

Rogue was lying on the couch with a bag of kit-kats on his lap when he heard the door creak open. He lifted his head to see who it was, even though there was only one other person who lived in this house. 

It was easy to tell when William had just killed someone-his hands were always soaked crimson with the blood of innocents and his pupils were always shrunk to pinpricks. It gave him and overall unsettling look, as many people were freaked out by men who looked like they'd spent the day in a slaughterhouse. Of course, Rogue thought that murder looked hot on the brit, so he was delighted whenever he came home splattered with fresh blood.

"Hey Will! What's up?"

William shut the door behind him and walked over to the couch, leaning on the top to look down at Rogue. "Oh, nothing much, just a quick stop for a kill." He sounded a bit euphoric, almost like he was high, drunk off the rush murder provided. "Enjoying your day off?"

Rogue shrugged. "It's alright, I guess. Same old boring shit. Anyway, who'd ya kill? Didja have to fire someone again?" he asked with morbid curiosity. "Or was it some rando on the street?"

The brit shook his head. "No, no, it was a little girl this time. Around eight, maybe nine."

The ginger gave him a questioning yet amused grin. "What happened to not harming 'young, pure souls'?" He said the last part in an absolutely horrendous british accent that made William chuckle.

"Well, you're always telling me to have more fun, so I took that into consideration this time around."

Rogue's grin grew wider. "Seeeee? I _told_ you I have good advice!"

William sighed. "I'll admit, it's not the worst..."

"I know, it's amazing. So how'd you kill her? Stabbing? Decapitation?"

The brit examined his bloody fingernails, they were absolutely caked in the rust-colored substance. He was going to need to wash that off before it dried, blood was notoriously hard to clean up once it was dry. "Seven stabs and a slit throat. It's safe to say it was extremely painful."

Rogue laughed. "Oh, nice! You deserve a reward! Here, have a kit-kat."

He tossed the candy up to his boyfriend, accidentally smacking him in the face. "Whoops," he snickered.

William picked up the candy bar from where it had fallen and handed it back to Rogue. "Thanks, doll, but you know I don't share your fondness for sweets."

The ginger shrugged and unwrapped the kit-kat. "Oh well, more for me." He took a large bite out of the side. The brit made a face at that action. "You eat those things like a heathen," he noticed. Even if he didn't enjoy them like Rogue did, he still knew the proper way to eat a kit-kat.

Rogue took another bite. "I know," he whispered around the candy.

William laughed a bit and reached over, tracing an heart on the candy-lover's cheek. Rogue could feel the wet slide of blood that belonged to neither of them on his skin, and he knew that was gonna leave a stain. It was times like this that he wanted the brit to tear out his throat, or cut him open and leave him to bleed out. God, he could almost feel the blood pouring from his chest like a waterfall, dripping onto the floor like rain...  
Yeah, it was a pretty fucked-up thought even for Rogue, but something about it just seemed...hot? Guess he was a slut for blood, even if it was his own, just like William.

Speaking of William, the purple-haired man stood up straight, kicking off his mud-splattered boots. "I'm going to go and clean up, I'll be back down soon," he informed, giving Rogue a quick forehead kiss before heading up the stairs.

Rogue sank back down into the couch, finishing his chocolate. A lot of people thought that he was only dating the brit for power, him being the leader of an entire organization and all. Sure, it was nice, no one could boss him around and he could do (almost) anything he wanted, but those people were wrong. No, Rogue liked William for the excitement he gave, he liked his charm, he adored the murderous gleam that lit up the brit's eyes like christmas lights.

The ginger held his left wrist up to his face, running a thumb over the letters engraved in the pale skin. It was William's doing, of course, and Rogue could still remember the exact sensations from that day. The sharp slices of the knife, William's cold fingers grasped around his arm. He could remember the luscious, warm blood that trickled from the cuts, the same blood smeared on the pads of the brit's fingers.

It came out wonderfully, the letters WF scarred into his wrist. William's initials marking him as the murderer's property.

It had been a year since that day, but the scars still looked pink and fresh, forever engraved there. They were normally covered by his hoodie sleeve, but if anyone ever tried to flirt with him, those initials would be the last thing they saw before their heart was broken.

Literally. Rogue had a knife saved for that exact occasion. It was extremely entertaining watching their faces as the life slowly drained from their eyes.

Rogue was snapped from his thoughts when he saw an arm reach out and place a steaming mug of unknown liquid on the coffee table. "What are you thinking about, love?"

God, the way William spoke to him made the ginger shiver. His voice dripped with sweetness like a wound dripped blood, and Rogue could tell by now it was genuine. The brit wasn't one to pretend to be sincere. That was the voice Rogue wanted whispering sweet nothings into his ear as the owner of it plunged a knife into his back, the cold metal kissing his skin.

The vermillion-haired boy snatched the mug off the table, wincing a bit at how hot it was. "Oh, nothing too important."

William raised and eyebrow, taking a sip from his own cup. Rogue knew exactly what was in it-lemon tea with a spoonful of honey and no sugar. He had no idea what the deal with brits and tea was, but William liked it so he tried not to judge too hard. Doesn't mean he didn't joke about it, though.

"I'm not sure I believe that, but it doesn't matter." He took a seat on the couch next to Rogue, who was gulping down his scalding drink. Mocha coffee loaded with cream and sugar, barely a trace of bitterness left. More like coffee-flavored candy than actual coffee, but he liked it that way.

William, of course, noticed what Rogue had been staring at before, and grabbed the ginger's wrist. He brought it to his lips, leaving a soft kiss on the scars. "I did a good job, didn't I?" he smirked.

Rogue rolled his eyes. "You don't need to brag about your knife skills, we both know you're good with a blade."

The brit shrugged, releasing his arm. "Just making sure, darling."

Rogue hid his smile behind his coffee, taking another sip of the hot liquid. It burned his tongue, yes, but that didn't change the flavor. Actually, the heat made it a bit better. Rogue liked danger mixed in with his entire life, not just his coffee.

The ginger laid his head on William's shoulder, sighing through his nose.

Sometimes the sweetest things in life were the most deadly.


End file.
